


Wolf High/ On hold

by BlueVelvet_39



Series: TeenWolf2019andon [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU Teen Wolf, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Werecreatures, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Not Known (Teen Wolf), Beacons is a club, F/F, F/M, Gay, M/M, love is love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-05 04:17:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18358457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueVelvet_39/pseuds/BlueVelvet_39
Summary: Sorry on hold for now.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry on hold for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think...

Scott, Allison, Lydia, and Stiles were sitting in class when two new students walked in the room. They were twins brother. Scott knew they were more than that. They are like him. 

"Scott McCall," Mrs.Martin said.

"Yes?" Scott asked.

"Can you and Danny show Aiden and Ethan around the school?" 

Danny looked up to see two guys looking at him and Scott. One of them smiled at him.

"Yes, we can."

He looked at Danny and Danny nodded. Then Danny looked back down at what he was doing.

~~~

After class Scott and Danny met up with Aiden and Ethan. They showed them to their other classrooms. At lunch, Ethan was looking for Danny.

"Is Danny coming?" Ethan asked.

"Danny does not sit with us for lunch. His group of friends sit on the other side of the lunchroom," Lydia said.

"Oh."

Ethan looked around but still didn't see Danny anywhere. So he listened for him. Scott was watching him and his brother carefully. He wasn't sure about them yet. Ethan finally found Danny. 

"Danny, are you coming to the game tonight?" Jackson asked.

"No, I have something I need to do tonight."

Ethan could tell that was a lie by Danny's heartbeat. He got a smile on his face. Allison and Scott were watching him now. They looked at each other and smiled. They knew that Ethan was falling for Danny. Aiden was falling for Lydia but was taking it more slowly. Scott moved closer to Ethan.

"He doesn't know about us, so please be careful around him. I protect the people here. So, if you like him, be careful with him."

Ethan looked at Scott.

"He is not my first non," Ethan said.

Scott looked at him.

"Okay, I will be careful with him. He's different than the other. I need him. I never fell this fast."

Ethan looked at Scott sadly. Scott smiled at him.

"That's Wolf Peak for you."

Ethan looked at Scott but said nothing.

"Aiden, if you're done, we need to talk," Scott said.

~~~

Danny was heading of his last class that day. Ethan went after him and stopped him.

"Hey, can we talk?"

"Sure, but I don't have much time. I need to be somewhere."

"Do you?"

Danny looked at him. Ethan looked at him and smiled.

"Why?"

"Well, I'm going to the game tonight. Then we're all going to Beacons."

"Oh, cool. Have fun."

Danny started to walk off again.

"Will you go with me?

Danny stopped and looked back at Ethan. Ethan could hear Danny's heartbeat get faster.

"Sorry, but I have something to do."

"Okay."

Ethan started to walk off from Danny.

"But I could try to meet you at Beacons."

Ethan stopped and looked at Danny with a smile.

"Okay, I hope you can."

~~~

After the game, Ethan and everyone went to Beacons. When they walked in, Danny was standing by a pool table with two cups and smiling at Ethan. Ethan walked over to Danny. He was smiling back at him.

"Is that for me?"

"Who else would it be for?"

Danny smiled really big.

BVPF: BVFF

{TBC} 

What do you think of this ch.? 

[**Please, like my Fanfic, comment, bookmark for more, and share. Thank you, BV.**]

#WolfHighTeenWolf on IG: bvpanfamdom, Wattpad: bluevelvet36, Ao3: bluevelvet_39 and Tw: bluevelvet78

I hope you enjoy my stories. If there are any mistakes, forgive me. Thanks, BV.


	2. Chapter 2

Danny started sitting with Ethan in Scott's group of friends in class and at lunch. They were all talking when Jackson walked up.

"Danny."

"Hey, what's up?" Danny asked.

"I don't know. You tell me."

Everyone looked at Danny and Jackson.

"I don't understand, Jackson."

"I don't either," Jackson said as he turned and walked away.

Danny was confused, but then it hit him like a brick. He looked to see where Jackson went to sit. Then he turned to Ethan.

"I have been neglecting my best friend. I should go over and talk to Jackson. I'll see you later," Danny said.

Ethan smiled and nodded. Later in class Danny sat by Jackson. Ethan looked at Danny and smiled. 

"Are you going to put up with much more of that?" Aiden asked.

"What are you talking about Aiden?" Ethan asked.

"Your boyfriend sitting with his boyfriend."

"What, Aiden?"

"Just watch them."

Ethan started watching Danny and Jackson more closely now. He wasn't happy with what he was seeing.

~~~

Scott and Stiles were dealing with missing people that would show up and be like nothing ever happened. But they were different after they returned. 

"Is Derek going to meet us tonight?" Scott asked.

"As far as I know, he'll be there."

"I bet you been missing him."

"Yes, I can't wait to get my hands on him and ..."

"Okay then," Scott stopped him.

"Please, wait until after we meet."

"I'll try," Stiles said with a smile.

Scott rolled his eyes.

~~~

"Lydia, are you sure?"

"Yes, my mother said that all the people that went missing from school and are back now are drinking water like it's going out of style and they are staying away from anything with salt in it even just a little. And she said that they give her a weird look like they know she is not one of them."

"We need to tell Scott."

"I know."

~~~

Derek and Malia got out of the car as soon as Stiles pulled up beside them. Before Stiles could get out of the jeep, Derek was pushing up against his body and kissing him.

"I missed you too," Stiles said into Derek's kisses.

"Okay guys," Scott said.

"Hey, so what are we dealing with?" Kira asked.

"Weresquid or what? Is this were whatever trying to take us over?" Malia asked.

"I'm not sure, let's meet up with Deaton tomorrow after school," Scott said.

"Okay," Everyone said together.

Kira walked over to Malia and wrapped her arms around her.

"I missed you so much. Are you back for a while now?"

"Yes, until things are taken care of here."

Kira looked down. Malia lifted Kira's face. Then she kissed her on the lips. When they pulled back from each other, they were smiling.

BVPF: BVFF

{TBC} 

What do you think of this ch.? 

[**Please, like my Fanfic, comment, bookmark for more, and share. Thank you, BV.**]

#WolfHighTeenWolf on IG: bvpanfamdom, Wattpad: bluevelvet36, Ao3: bluevelvet_39 and Tw: bluevelvet78

I hope you enjoy my stories. If there are any mistakes, forgive me. Thanks, BV.


End file.
